


Ink and Paper

by Gaynin



Series: Sweethearts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Letters, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Bucky is away fighting for America but keeps in contact with his best guy through letters.





	Ink and Paper

_Dear Steve,_

_How are ya Doll? Hope all is well. I miss you so much. I love the picture you sent. Your portraits are amazing nowadays and God knows I've been needing a picture of you. Been keeping it in my breast pocket trying not to tear it. Miss you like crazy. You and your beautiful face and your skinny body and your sweet kisses. You're the only thing pulling me through this Steve._

_Yours,  
Bucky Barnes_

_Dear Bucky,_

_All's good over here, your ma insists on bringing me dinner twice a week and won't let me help her around the house in return. She asked if you had written and I had to lie and say no. Write to her Buck._

_You know I'm missing you too. I took for granted all the times I could look over and see your face, reach out and touch your hand. You know how much I love your hands Buck._

_Stay safe. Come home._

_Yours truly,  
Steve Rogers_

_Dear Steve,_

_You love my hands huh? One of these days they'll be home touchin you all over. Lovin you right._

_I did something kinda stupid but I hope you like it. The guys were getting inked for their sweethearts and I got one for you. I wish I could draw it to show you but it's a butterfly with wings like the stars and stripes for your birthday. It's on my inner arm. It turned out real pretty. The guys were jealous. What do you think?_

_…_

It had been 2 weeks since Bucky sent his letter and he was on edge. He looked at his tattoo every day, cursing it for his predicament.

Soon a letter came and Bucky's heart beat so fast it fluttered in his chest.

Inside the envelope were a few pages wrapped in a bundle tied with string and read: _don't open this infront of anyone._

Bucky's heart picked up even more as he ran to his bunk.

He opened the bundle and out fell onto his chest drawings of Steve in various forms of undress.

One was of Steve without a shirt standing with a thumb in his belt loop. Another was of Steve at his easel in his open bathrobe, his soft cock and chest on display. The last had to be Bucky's favorite. It was of Steve laying naked on his bed, his cock hard and his legs posed like a pin-up.

Bucky's hand was already rubbing himself through his pants before he even realized he was hard.

He caught a glimpse of his tattoo and smiled, happy to know he had his fella waiting for him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> The tattoo is an old tattoo design from the time period https://www.pinterest.com/pin/530580399820184782/?lp=true  
> Thanks for Reading! Hoping to have more Stucky fics incoming!


End file.
